The Prince and The Horse
The Prince and the Horse is the 18th episode of Season 5. Summary Komodo befriends a wild but majestic golden Morab horse at a waterfall and names him Majesty. He then decides to take him to the Hub City Stables where he'll learn how to ride and care for Majesty, but Komodo finds out that he and Majesty will be competing with Walter and his new white horse, Shakespeare in the Hub City Horse Competition. So they must work together to beat them. Plot The Hub Squad friends were skipping stones while having a picnic at the Hub City's Spring Lake. Komodo decides to set up the blanket for the picnic, when he hears some neighing going on in the woods. He decides to explore the woods to find out where the noise was coming from and saw a beautiful horse lying on the grass right next to a waterfall. Mesmerized by his beauty, Komodo goes over to the horse only to find a bruise on it's leg and tries to heal it but the horse becomes frightened, fearing that Komodo might hurt him, but he calms him and heals his wound with some herbal medicine and then wraps it around with his blue neckerchief. The horse got up and thanked the red robotic dragon prince for helping him by nudging him. Komodo then walks back to the picnic to set up the blanket, only to find that the horse is following him back. Realizing that he doesn't have a home, Komodo decides to adopt the horse and names him Majesty, because of his golden shiny coat and mane. As he and Majesty came back, Lief was surprised when Komodo showed up riding on the golden horse and asked him where he find him. After finishing their picnic, the gang decides to head to Hub City Stables where Komodo will learn to ride and care for Majesty but as they arrive there, Komodo's adoptive mother appears who is the worker of the stables which Sasquatch is very surprised. She then sees Komodo with Majesty who was nudging him playfully. Then she asks her son where he found him and Komodo explains the whole story, then asks his mother if Majesty can stay in the stables so Komodo could ride him everyday. Komodo's mother agrees, but Sasquatch is worried that Komodo doesn't know how to ride a horse because he never sees him ride one for years, but Komodo insists that he does know how to ride one which leaves Sasquatch feeling doubtful. However, while trying to prove it to his friend, Komodo has trouble right from the start, like trying to get the saddle on Majesty so he can ride on him. Finally, Komodo gets the saddle on Majesty but is having trouble getting on Majesty and ends up falling on his chest. After Komodo gets up to his feet and dusts himself, Sasquatch confronts him that he cannot ride a wild horse like Majesty and insists that he gives up, but Komodo reminds his friend that they're both Animal Mechanicals and they should never quit, even when riding a horse. Sasquatch begins to shout back, before they could argue again, Lief tells Sasquatch that they should give Komodo another chance to try again, and this time Komodo finally got on Majesty. But Komodo was having trouble getting Majesty to move and stop so Komodo's mother vows to teach Komodo how to ride Majesty and after admitting he agrees to take riding lessons. After some practicing, Komodo was doing a great job riding Majesty and he starts to get better and better at jumping over the beams and running around the barrels. But as he was about to make it to the last barrel, Lief's cellphone rang loudly that caused Majesty to jerk up! Komodo tries to calm his golden horse down, but Majesty was so scared of the loud noise that he sent Komodo flying and he landed on a stack of hay. The friends run over to the prince who seems to be okay, then Lief apologizes to him that he forgot to put his phone on vibrate again just as Komodo's mother ran over to soothe the golden horse. Komodo decides to try again but Sasquatch stopped him before he he could ride Majesty again, for that he was worry about Komodo getting hurt again. Just then, Walter appears on a white horse with a brown streak on his mane which Komodo notices and asks where he got him. Walter introduces his new white majestic horse, whom he named Shakespeare to them, and then tells them that he got him yesterday when his parents bought for him at the Gentlemen's Stables and boasts that Shakespeare is better than Majesty. They will be winning the Hub City Horse Competition coming next Thursday and collect another blue ribbon for Shakespeare's collection. Komodo decides to enter Majesty to the competition so they can win a blue ribbon too, but Walter then tells Komodo that he can't enter Majesty because Majesty is a "wild horse", which offends and angers Komodo who decides to challenge the two braggers to a race to see who is more faster and good at jumping. Walter accepts the challenge before Sasquatch could protest them not to, but instead uses his Stretching abilities as a fence for the racers to being. Before the race starts, Sasquatch begins to have a bad feeling but Rex calms him down while Lief tells Walter and Komodo and their horses that whoever makes it back to the stables is the winner. Lief lowers the flag, and the horse begin sprinting. They ran through the fresh fields, galloped into the Everfree Forest and jumped through the Slippery Swamp to avoid logs, rocks and muddy puddles but before they could jump over and catch up with Walter and Shakespeare, Shakespeare pushed Majesty into a mud puddle and he slipped which got him scared again. Once again, Komodo tries to calm him down but Majesty then again sends Komodo flying and into a mud puddle. Walter and Shakespeare make it to the finish line first while Komodo and Majesty make it last covered in mud and twigs, and they laugh at them for losing. Furious, Komodo demands a rematch but the Animal Mechanicals step in to calm the prince down. Walter then tells Komodo there's no point in riding a horse even a wild one, and he should go back where he usually does: fix things with his tools until he "rusts himself to death." After they left to practice some more, Komodo calms down but becomes despaired that he and Majesty won't win the Competition. Mouse, Rex, and Unicorn encourages him that he and Majesty will win that competition for sure, but Komodo becomes doubtful like Sasquatch and leaves with Majesty to get an apple. Later that night, Komodo decides to stay with Majesty at the stables to keep him company, even though it's gonna be very cold tonight which has his adoptive mother worried that he'll catch a cold. So she gives her son and Majesty some cozy blankets and some pillows to keep them warm. As Komodo was fast asleep, Majesty was the only one awake, still thinking about letting his new friend down. Without waking Komodo, Majesty got up to his hooves and opened his padlock to the ring to start practicing. He worked with all his strength and determination jumping over beams, running over barrels, and ducking under beams. Then he jumps over the fence and ran up from the road to the moonlight covered hill. His neighing woke up Komodo and he saw Majesty on a hill as his breezy mane shimmers in the moonlight with a rainbow-colored aura. The same glow is reflected off of Komodo's eyes and he grabs his riding hat, riding boots, and gloves and also the saddle and the reins. Majesty turns around to see Komodo looking impressed by the horse's training and says that he can't do it alone. As they practiced day and night, Komodo declares that they are ready for the competition. The next day, the competition starts with the first rider and her horse then more riders and Walter and Shakespeare were next. After they passed the obstacle course, the judges call out that they finished in 20secs, soon Komodo and Majesty were last. The Hub Squad wishes them good luck and the two of them set off. They ran around barrels and dodged pies that was being thrown by a pie throwing robot, but Majesty was so fast that the pies didn't hit them. As they passed the dodging course, Majesty runs to the jumping course and jumps around the first and second beams. Just then, sparks showered out of Majesty's silver hooves and they turned gold as he jumped over the last beam and crossed the finish line. As they finished the courses, the judges call out that Komodo and Majesty finished in 15secs which means that they're the winners! The crowd cheers for Majesty and Komodo's victory and the judges rewards them with a trophy and a blue ribbon while they are congratulated by Komodo's mother and their friends. Sasquatch then apologizes to Komodo for discouraging him and also admits that perhaps an Animal Mechanical can ride a horse, even a wild horse. Just then, Walter walks over to Komodo and Majesty but instead of being a bad sport at them, Walter congratulates them and gives Komodo the collection of Shakespeare's blue ribbons because he says that Shakespeare may be fast, but Majesty has proved them wrong. Then Shakespeare bro hoofs Majesty for winning. After the competition, the Hub Squad goes to the TruMoo Cafe for some parfaits and milkshakes to celebrate while Komodo writes in his journal. Later at home, Komodo finishes his journal and runs outside to ride Majesty again. As they happily rode on, one of Shakespeare's blue ribbons from his collection on Majesty's reins briefly shines with a rainbow-colored glow. Characters shown in this episode Lief Komodo Sasquatch Mouse Dennis Walter Rex Unicorn Zoe Trent Blythe Baxter Trivia * This is were Komodo gets his second pet. Transcript Sasquatch: (Groans) Face it Komodo! You can't ride a horse, not even a wild one. You should probably just give up and forget about riding Majesty. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes